As the Words Speak
by missmissyeyes
Summary: Alec starts to have nightmares. They seem to scare him more and more; put him on edge and proceed to torture him, even when awake. Magnus begins to worry as the council falls apart, members one by one disappearing - never to be found. Magnus/Alec. PostCoG
1. Prologue

Please note: Though this might contain little blurbs of other couples, this is meant to be totally Alec/Magnus centric. It is Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Off topic: I hate the format these are put in. It stretches out the text and makes my paragraphs look like sole sentences. It just bothers me and makes me want to edit it again.)

--

"_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World."_

_-Mad world, Tears for Fears_

As the Words Speak

**Prologue:** Trapped

Alec ran through the dark streets of what he had thought to be Idris. The moon glowed and the stars twinkled, lighting the streets up; just enough for him to navigate. This did help, since the houses held no light, looking very empty – as if the Shadowhunders, his own kind, had abandoned him. The stones, which had made up the road, jutted out, making him trip and stumble numerous times. Cold sweat trickled down his back, and his throat was going dry. His stomach cramped, wishing for him to stop. And he was panting, gasping for air, almost consumed by fear.

Even if he felt like doubling over in agony, even if his body had suddenly ceased in function, Alec wouldn't dare give up. The shadows, screeching behind him, would make sure of that. He had taken a quick look behind himself, only to see one large shadow approaching him. It held itself as a spot gracing the ground, where no _real_ shadow could have possibly been. And though it wasn't supposed to be, it seemed to be a bit three-dimensional – creeping over brick like a dark, cursed poison.

There was no weapons, no steele at his disposal. No one was there to help him. Not even Magnus or Jace, who always seemed to be at his side at times like these. Thus, as he reached the end of the road, he started to count his prayers. He was alone, left to die under the dark born sky.

His Shadowhunter side had later taken over, though: Alec had turned, his feet planted into the cold stone. He gathered into a fighting position.

It was silent; all that could be heard was Alec's harsh breathing. He stared down the shadow in despair, feeling there was no positive action that could in any way help him. He had slowly backed away, hitting the icy wall behind him. He wanted to slip through it, just like the mundane super heroes Clary and Simon spoke about occasionally. He wanted to be small, like the rat Simon had once turned into, so he could creep through a hole in the wall or hide in a small, hidden cranny. But he, in no way, could. He wasn't any of those things, and he never would be. He was helpless.

The shadow, creeping towards him, could be heard. It made a wet, sickening sound - making Alec's stomach turn. He heard voices ring in his head, asking for him to make a break for it and run. Others seemed to pray, while some just screamed – managing to distort his vision and cloud his judgment. His brain tied itself in knots, and his legs shook in fatigue. Alec doubled over in bewilderment. What was wrong with him? What was making him tremble, what was making his bones crumble into a pile on the dirty floor?

The shadow was creeping up his legs, making him burn and blister. He wanted to try and shake it off, but he couldn't. He was frozen under its touch. So when it reached his upper body, and covered his eyes, everything went black.

Alexander Lightwood was a murdered man.

---

_Next: Chapter one - Mist__e _


	2. Mist

"_It's the early morn  
lights flick on  
sleepy eyes peek through the blinds at something wrong  
Motionless remains the mess  
Shame, such a beautiful, beautiful young life."_

_-By the Time, Mika_

**Chapter one:** Mist

Alec awoke, sitting up violently. He half expected a demon to be looming over him; but obviously, there wasn't. Nothing the least bit spiteful was in site. There never was; at least not in the room he and Magnus had shared.

Alec sighed, cursing his idiotic behavior. It was just a nightmare – it wasn't something he should worry about, let alone be scared of. He looked to the right, where Magnus lay beside him. His lean, tall body was turned towards Alec. His dark, silky hair was thrown in a crown on his pillow. And his tanned, flawless skin seemed to be able to glow – even in the dark.

Magnus always looked peaceful sleeping, a quality Alec knew he could never muster. He always felt as though a demon might attack him in his sleep, or he might have to get out of bed in an emergency. Magnus always told him he _did_ look peaceful, but Alec highly doubted that.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. He was drenched in a cold, repulsive sweat. Alec automatically swept the covers away.

Alec slowly placed his feet on the floor, and walked out of the room. He didn't bother closing the door – last time, when he had tried to sneak out, Magnus heard the fast click of the latch and awoke. He was like a cat. He heard the slightest click or scoff, always felt the slightest difference of a room's aura.

When Alec had reached the bathroom, he turned on the shower immediately. Magnus wouldn't bother coming in if he heard the shower running, as he didn't want to anger his boyfriend. He locked the door, although he knew Magnus could unlock it with his magic. It was still a strange comfort for him, knowing there was one more barrier there than there was before. It didn't matter how small it was. It worked.

Alec undressed out of the pure white PJs Magnus had "bought" for him weeks before, and tested the shower's temperature. As far as Alec was concerned, he liked hot showers - just not too hot. He didn't need to get burned at 2:00am. Magnus just might confiscate the shower, or put some kind of magical lock on it.

He groaned when he got in, the feeling of the warm water trickling down his face overwhelming him. Alec felt the dirt and grime roll down his back, and watched it run down the drain. He let the hot water slide over his face, and imagined a spring's waterfall. He needed the water there, not only to cleanse him of dirt, but of stress.

It didn't matter how much Magnus did to relieve it from his conscience. It didn't matter how much Jace told him not to worry about the smallest of things, the easiest problems waiting to be fixed. Alec Lightwood was always stressed.

It didn't matter what he was stressed about exactly, or who was going to fix it for him. It was always the same.

He and Magnus had to be in Idris for _at least_ couple of weeks. Maybe for even a month. The council, which had been put in place after the "war" with Valentine, needed to meet. He honestly didn't know for what, and why Magnus had to be involved. Neither of them had any part within the council.

Magnus told him his mother, Maryse, asked this favor of him. Alec asked Magnus why, but he had said not to worry about it. So he didn't… or at least he tried not to.

It had been a year since Valentine had been defeated. Almost a year since Magnus and Alec had been officially "together". Even Jace and Clary, who were once believed to be siblings, had an anniversary also coming along. And Alec _really_ didn't want to share one with them.

Not that he didn't like them. They were just touchy. Mushy. Always seen saying and doing things Alec did not want to hear, and/or see. Did Magnus and he act like that? Of course _not_. At least not of Alec's knowledge.

He turned the knob in front of him tightly, just enough for the shower to turn off. He opened the curtain, and grabbed the closest clean towel. Alec immediately wiped his face, scrubbing off the water dripping into his eyes.

He, for the first time since he woke up, heard the boom of thunder. It was loud, shrill. Unlike the many storms Alec had ever heard before. It even seemed to shake the small chandelier that hung on the bathroom ceiling. The rain also pattered at the window, as if knocking. As if actual granite-white hands streaked past his window, requesting an entry.

Alec wrapped the towel around his waist, trying to get rid of the shivers racking through his body. And as another sharp _boom_ rocked the house, he decided stepped out; but, just as his second heel hit the ground, his day took _another_ turn for the worst.

All of a sudden, he was spinning. His stomach was turning; threatening to spew the left over's of his last meal. The cold shivers he had been experiencing seconds before gradually turned into hot sweats, and his ears started to ring in an all-too-familiar violent harmony.

In an attempt to steady himself, he grabbed the pure-white granite sink Magnus had decided to put in days before. Alec didn't have the time to question how sturdy it was. Because, within bare seconds, he had put all of his weight on the thing. His knees had threatened to buckle, and his head felt like it was going to explode. Even his shoulders were heavy; rocks, just laying there, hefting up his shoulders.

He couldn't just _faint_. Most likely, Magnus would find him passed out on the bathroom floor. Probably not right away, but eventually. And Alec really, really did not need such a thing.

He looked up into the mirror, which was fogged up – the heat from his long shower being the cause. He lifted a shaking hand in an attempt to wipe it away.

The back of his hand scraped the glass, just where he could see a good fourth of his face. His blue, almost glowing bottle-glass eye was visible in the dim light. His black hair was wet, and he was pale; a lot paler than usual. Especially when he took a good look behind him.

He watched his own eye widen as he caught a glimpse of the being abaft. It was a coal, slick looking black. It had a red, bloody socket of an eye. And though he couldn't see much of it, he knew it was smiling. He could feel it in its presence.

Alec lifted his paled hand and wiped the mirror again. He saw it's gray, hairy claws move back and forth – as if striking piano keys. It's teethe appeared to be a dark brown, covered in a blackish-green gook.

In a desperate attempt to help himself, Alec looked back, aiming for a punch. But nothing was there to hit. He frantically moved his arms in the place the demon should have been, but he felt nothing. Nothing was there for him to touch. Nothing was there for him to see.

Alec looked back at the accursed mirror. He half expected nothing to be stationed there, but there was. The same demon was there, staring back at him - as if it was waiting for something. Alec couldn't help but question himself: _was this just another nightmare? _

But it wasn't. The thing was actually there, mocking him through his bathroom mirror. And he was scared, his hands frozen – glued to the sink. There was nothing he could do to defend himself.

The thing lifted a large, clawed hand. Alec expected it to touch his shoulder, so he flinched seconds too early. Nothing happened at first. It hadn't touched his shoulder, or his back for that matter.

The claw had reached through the mirror, extending itself towards Alec's face. He tried to lift his legs, but he couldn't. He tried to move his head out of the claw's way, but he couldn't do that either. He was helpless.

The claw managed to touch his cheek, and slowly graze along his jaw. Alec felt his skin rip, and the blood drip down in a rapid ooze. His breathing, at this time, was harsh and irregular. He wanted to run out of there. He wanted to scream for Magnus's help. But his lungs failed him, and his legs were glued to the floor. He felt like bricks filled up his lungs, blocking his air circulation and cutting off his much needed vocal cords.

But then it was gone.

Magnus had burst through the door, and was grabbing him by the shoulders. Alec realized he was falling. Magnus was catching him; carefully leaning him back, helping him sit on the cold tiled floor.

"Alec?" He said. "Are you alright? _What happened to you?_" Magnus exclaimed, appearing to have trouble keeping up with his own questions. "I was knocking – you didn't answer me - so I decided to pound a bit of _magic _on the door."

"Why?" Alec panted. He was still a bit faint, so Magnus had to hold him upright.

"Why?" Magnus said sarcastically. "Because I heard you yelling for _help_."

Alec stared at him like he was crazy. "I wasn't… I – no one could hear me."

Magnus stared back, his brows furrowing. "You're blanched. C'mon," he said, helping Alec up by the bare shoulders. "You need more sleep."

Alec, who was now conscious about the towel hanging on his waist, tried to shake him off. "I'm fine – I don't need –"

"_Alec_," Magnus said impatiently. "Do not worry me."

--

_Next: Chapter two – reflect _


	3. Reflect

**Chapter**** two:** Reflect

Alec lay in a sea of white sheets, thinking.

After being with Magnus long enough, he had learned not to care about the time. He also learned not to keep his cell phone on, as he was no longer fearful of his siblings' needs; he knew they were fine without him. But something at that very moment made him want watch his cell phone, located on the dresser opposite him. Something made him want to make sure it didn't light up or bleep in warning.

But all he saw was the time, blinking – as if taunting him. _He was in Idris now, where phones didn't even work. No one was going to _call _him. Nothing was going to happen. _

It made Alec want to touch his cheek (again), just to check if it was bleeding - that there was a cut there after all. But there was nothing… and there never was.

He sighed, forcing himself to turn over. He pulled the sheets up as he felt a chill sweep through him. He watched as rain pattered on the window beside him; the liquid running down in crooked paths, skewing Alec's view of what was outside. The rain wasn't harsh like the night before, but it was still unnerving. It didn't feel right.

Alec sat up and rubbed his eyes. Something about the gray sky made him want to stay in bed, but he decided against it. He didn't need to be lying around all day; he wanted to keep Magnus company.

He lazily rolled off the side of the bed and stumbled towards the door. He had passed Magnus's large mirror, which seemed to want to emphasize his hair; it was sticking up in multiple places, turning in a crown around his head. Nothing changed – Alec was still Alec, and Alec's hair was still Alec's hair… unless Magnus decided to touch it.

To a certain extent, this was fine with Alec; only the sparkles were the problem.

As he reached the end of the hall, he smelt exactly what Magnus was cooking. Alec felt his nostrils flare, and his mouth water in delight. It was a sweet, soft aroma that had reached him: one that Alec knew to be pancakes. _Magnus's_ pancakes.

As he reached the door, the smell had gotten stronger and much more mouth-watering. But nothing – _nothing_ at all could surpass the amount of joy Alec felt when his eyes made contact with Magnus's. Nothing.

He was dressed casually that day, adorned by a plain black shirt and skinny jeans. His dark, black hair hung loose; even his eyes, which were usually covered in makeup, were clear. Alec enjoyed these moments the most, early in the morning – as he saw something other people usually never see: a normal looking Magnus Bane.

"Hello, hello," Magnus said. "He's awake," he teased, walking over and intertwining his fingers with Alec's. He immediately felt his nerves stand on end, his brain signaling the betrayal of a blush. Magnus had leaned down slightly, kissing Alec's brow.

A smile crept onto the corners of Alec's mouth. He automatically looked over Magnus's shoulder, and saw the half-cooked pancakes on the pan. He also caught a glance of cut up fruits – strawberries, blue berries – bedecked onto a pearl-white ceramic plate.

"Breakfast?" Alec questioned.

"Yes," Magnus said. "Just for you." He led Alec towards the white granite table in the middle of the kitchen and sat him down.

Alec stared at him precariously. "Why breakfast, all of a sudden?" He frowned. "Is there something I'm forgetting?"

Magnus was stationed back at the kitchen counter, flipping pancakes. "Nope," he smiled, "I'm just treating my boyfriend to breakfast today." He turned off the flame with a quick snap of his fingers. The pancakes had appeared on the ceramic plate, where the bits of fruit were. He then walked over to Alec, plate in hand. He placed it in front of him.

A smile had reached his eyes, which sparkled in the dimmed light. The golden-green slits reminded Alec of stars, which were usually embedded within the glass city's night sky. Not because of the colors, the rarity, or even the beauty – but for its ability to illuminate. Those stars were better than any stars Alec had ever seen; for they watched over him in a whole new way… in a way not even an angel could.

"Thank you," Alec said. He gingerly took the knife and fork out of Magnus's hands.

As Alec ate, Magnus had stared down at him expectantly. Almost carefully. "So…" Magnus said. "What happened last night?"

Alec had looked up, half way into his second pancake. "Nothing," he said quietly. "I just felt sick."

Magnus's face had knotted into a frown. It wasn't meant to be harsh, but it made Alec shift in his chair. "I don't believe that. I don't at all," he said back. He poured some milk into a glass. He watched as the white liquid filled the cup, consuming it all the way into its peak.

Alec picked up the glass and took a sip. "Well," he said. "What _are_ you going to believe?"

"Something that isn't a lie," Magnus said carefully, looking him in the eye. "Something that doesn't make your eyes travel… look away—"

Alec cut him off. "I am looking at—"

"…Something that doesn't make you shift in your seat," Magnus kept going on and on, ignoring him, "something that doesn't hush you, leave you at a loss for words."

Alec stared up at him, his eyes still and unblinking - almost as Magnus's eyes had been when he watched his.

"Look," Magnus said after a while, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "Something is troubling you… and I want to help."

Alec almost ignored him then; he was too absorbed in the pancakes in front of him and the mess of the batter behind Magnus. "I could have cooked," Alec said unexpectedly.

Magnus took his hand away and sat back in his chair. "Are you seriously ADHD?"

Alec was going to speak a retort, but he heard a knock on the door.

He watched silently as Magnus sighed and got up, answering it. Alec immediately heard the rain pound when Magnus opened the door; the sounds seemed to be out of place in such a quiet, tense environment.

Alec saw a female warlock standing at the base. She bore a long cloak that seemed to hold the darkest of nights within its fabric. Her blonde, spiky hair was cropped short and resembled the sun's potent glare. She seemed to be no older than him, but naturally petite; Magnus completely towered over her and forced her to arc her neck uncomfortably. And with a jolt, Alec realized she had two small horns peeking through her hair – showing she might be a warlock, like Magnus.

When Magnus first saw her, he didn't say anything. He just walked out with her, speaking under his breath.

Alec frowned. Whatever they were talking about, he wasn't supposed to hear. He felt like listening in - much like an immature child – but decided against it. Magnus's trust seemed to be dwindling already.

Alec settled for putting his plate in the sink, cleaning it off with a washcloth and drying it with a small towel. He scrubbed it harshly, hoping to cool off a bit of baseless anger. He _hated_ it… seeing Magnus hide things from him. He knew it was probably something that didn't exactly concern him, but it still made him angry. It made Alec feel like he was Magnus's child, rather than his partner.

He put the plate down on the counter and picked up the knife. It was one of the blusteriest tableware he had ever seen. Though it was a bit dirty, it held Alec's reflection without strain. It was also sharp... sharp enough to be careful while cleaning.

Alec ran it under the water and used the washcloth as a scrubber (or anger reliever). He was doing fine until he heard a rather loud bang – one that made him jump just enough for him to move his hand abruptly, slicing his pointer finger.

Alec cussed under his breath, knowing he didn't have his steele on him. He had left it in Magnus's and his own room, knowing it was just a false comfort he would be imposing on himself.

He willed himself to reach for the towel, hoping to use it to compress his finger, but he couldn't. The world was spinning, running in circles around his head. He was trembling, and he was glued, glued to the floor: just like before.

He was forced to look into the knife he had held, which was freshly wet with his blood and the sink's water. He felt himself jerk as he saw what was in there, _besides _his reflection.

A demon; a demon that watched him.

_ Next: Chapter three – there _


	4. There

**Chapter three:** There

Alec trembles as the demon's eyes pierce through him, killing him slowly within one of the safest places he could ever be.

He knows it. He knows he's finally become crazy – had delved into a black hole of self denial. Alec Lightwood had lost his tight hold onto the reality the world had set in place for him, and he knew there would be no way he could climb back up that ledge, that line of sanity. He knew that even if an angel dared to grasp him by their holy hand, his would only turn to ashen and dust; die under something so beautiful and something filled with so much grace, as he was only carried by the least bit of blood that brought him, carried him up one more ridged level than human.

At first, Alec sees the demon as a still figure watching him… being as still as possible. If Alec didn't know any better, he would think of it as a photograph. Maybe even a frozen being, left to bask time at a halt. But he knew better. He knew, just when the time came, it'd strike – just like a wild snake, left deprived of a true meal for weeks.

Alec's eyes widened as he saw the being blink for the first time. Rather than smooth, human like eyelids, its eye sockets seemed to roll over itself in a swindle of blood. As Alec trembled, its teethe crooked into a smile. Fear was overcoming him, one beastly action at a time.

"By the angel," Alec whispers, just as the knife he held clattered to the floor. He feels something knock the air out of him, making him fall back onto the ground after it – creating a loud crash heard throughout the room.

Alec breathes heavily, too tired and too afraid to look for the supposed demon. He instead looks to the white-tiled floor, holding his blood in the form of roses, scattered petals left to die – forgotten – just like his pride and dignity.

_How could a Shadowhunter be so stupid? So incompetent? _Alec felt his finger throb, but this time he didn't even bother trying to help it. _What was so wrong with him?_ He saw how the knife lay on the floor, covered in blood and water. One pool of water, located to its left, spun with little drops of Alec's supposed holy blood.

Alec heard the door open, and the rain's sound taint the room's aura once again. He heard Magnus speak softly, but loud enough just for him to hear. "Alec? You here?" Alec had been behind the kitchen's counters, just where Magnus couldn't see him.

Alec heard him mumble something to the woman, who later let out a calm, "is that blood?"

Alec then turned and looked up, right into Magnus's eyes. They were contorted into a mixed pool of emotion – both fear and concern at first – then an exasperated expression that managed to hold onto his features, only for a second.

Then there was concern again, him lowering himself to the floor, and him taking Alec's hand. He healed it quickly, as it was nothing compared to the things he usually dealt with. "Alec," Magnus says, slowly, "what in the hell happened?"

Alec doesn't look him in the eye. He looks down, down on his bloody roses on the floor. What was he supposed to say?

The woman with the glaring blonde locks spoke, then – making Alec jump in surprise. He had forgotten she was there. "Geez, Magnus," she says, in an almost mocking tone. "You can't leave your boyfriend anywhere, can't you?"

Magnus started to let out a word of what seemed to be protest, but Alec cut him off. "It was an accident," he said awkwardly. He wasn't making a good first impression.

"Then why are you on the floor?" She didn't sound mean, but curious. Her green eyes flickered in nothing but interest.

"Never mind, Gemma," Magnus said calmly. "We're all busy."

She pursed her lips. "Alright, Maggy. See you later," she said, sighing – her small chest jutting out in a strangely tame way. She pointed directly at Alec. "And be careful. You'll give this one," she gestured towards Magnus, who was still crouched on the floor next to him, holding his hand, "a heart attack. And I'm not sure if his heart is even capable for something so human."

Alec nodded, and she left – the harsh rain enclosing her in its shell.

Magnus eyed him carefully, like he'd had all morning. Alec stared back uncomfortably, looking ashamed. He had caused Magnus enough trouble today.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks.

He shakes his head. "I'll tell you," Alec said. "What happened…" Magnus had listened warily, hearing all about last night: how the demon made Alec freeze, how it watched him, cut him on the cheek. And later, how it dispersed into the air, like carbon.

"What was that 'bang'?" Alec said.

"Children," He said, exasperated. "Playing with fireworks."

Alec didn't answer back. He merely sighed.

"Hey. eyWe'll figure this out," Magnus said, giving his hand a squeeze. "You aren't allowed near knifes though. Regardless."

--

Alec was consumed. Consumed by the nightmares haunting his dreams.

--

_Next: Chapter four - Max_

** Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. :) **


	5. Max

**Chapter four:** Max

The night had fallen in the Glass City. The buildings held no light, and the people did not speak a word. Even the wind, which ran through Alec's hair, was silent. The stars above held the only light besides the small candle – located towards Alec's right, hanging – that allowed him to see the small boy.

The kid was propped against a stone building, crouched. He had curled his knees in, towards his chest, and crossed his arms over them – as if he were looking for protection. From what Alec could see, his hair was the darkest of night. He was pale, like himself. And he cried, cried as though he might die that night.

"Are you alright?" Alec asks. The boy does not look up; he does not stop sobbing.

Alec is about to touch him, but the scenery changes in a sudden morph. He sees a table and mirror crash to the floor, the harsh ground ripping out from under him – replaced by wooden floorboard. He feels the wind vanish with a vast "hush," and being replaced by calm air. Alec recognized the place as the Penhallows' – the exact place where Max was killed.

"Why weren't you there?" The boy, who still sat in the same position on the floor, said. He had looked up. "Why didn't you protect me?" He cried. It was the most scared, child-like voice he had ever heard in his life.

Alec feels the world crash down around him. He feels the familiar ringing in his ears return and recur again. He feels as though someone had pounded his stomach in, shattered his heart into hundreds of broken pieces. He wasn't just _any_ boy. He was _Max_.

Alec didn't even try to hide the guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry. It wasn't me." He falls to the floor in front of the boy. "I tried so hard!"

Max still sobs as though he didn't hear Alec's words. "It's all your fault," he cries again, "you trusted a _monster_." Max's hands drew up to his face and yanked at his own hair. His glasses were gone, and his eyes had bulged out in fear and a sort of craziness that Alec knew didn't belong in the eyes of his little brother.

Alec crawls over and pulls Max into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, guilt and pain consuming his voice, "I wish I was there. I wish I could of…" he stops as he sees someone enter the mirror, behind Max.

What he saw were large, black boots that shone brilliantly. Black clothing that hung loose onto a semi-muscular teenage boy. One that was his age, one that had crisp black hair and the most handsome curve of a jaw Alec had ever seen.

"Sebastian," Alec whispered, his eyes widening in fury. He felt like punching him until he begged for him to stop. He felt like cutting him into little pieces and throwing him in the trash where he belonged – frowning, frowning and un-free.

Sebastian raises his toned arms, a hammer clasped in his gloved hands. The look on his face is menacing and is filled with bliss – as if he were enjoying himself. He laughs as Alec shields Max with his own body, the hammer coming down and striking him, striking him to the ground.

--

Alec awakes for the hundredth time that day. He was on Magnus's couch, covered in dozens of blankets reserved just to keep him warm. The lights were dimmed, and the menacing glares he had received were gone. _Max_ was gone.

Alec frowned and closed his eyes, once again. He heard people arguing before him, voices being raised and set like daggers in unjust directions. Alec felt as though he wanted to shield himself from them, but instead he opened his eyes and looked in the said battle's direction.

He saw Magnus standing up on one side of the table, looking angry and bothered. Jace, too, stood. He held the same expression, and was staged opposite Magnus. Alec knew - immediately - that they'd been fighting again.

Clary had grasped Jace by the arm and was trying to speak to him – probably coax him into sitting down and forgetting about his quarrel with Magnus. Isabelle stayed out of the fight – she was sitting down, coffee in hand. er expres

Her expression held boredom, like she'd heard that specific argument every day.

Jace continued, not realizing Alec had awoken. "Sebastian is dead. I got rid of him myself."

Magnus frowned again. "I never said he was alive. I'm just trying to throw in another possibility – one that doesn't involve your insignificant, putrefied way of thinking." He mumbled something after that, something Alec can't seem to hear.

"_Yours _isn't any better."

Alec sat up and shrugged the covers off of him. He stood as the argument once again escalated, adjusted his shirt and walked over to Magnus's side. Magnus placed an arm around him, almost automatically.

"I don't feel the need to argue with you," Magnus said, dangerous and as cool as ice. He pulled out a chair – located next to Isabel – and asked for Alec to sit down. Alec does sit, though sighing at Magnus's and Jace's personal tendencies.

"…I could just be seeing things," Alec said, cutting Jace off. "It's happened before." He remembered all of the psychopaths he had heard Hodge talk about and shivered in trademark. None of those cases ended well.

"There's no way you would just see and feel things randomly, Alec," Magnus put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them in a massage. "It's magic. A curse. And I'm pretty sure of it."

"A _curse_?" Jace asked. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"Because you were busy yelling, you dingbat Nephilim."

"What?" Jace asked, but Magnus ignored him.

Magnus continued to rub Alec's shoulders in comforting circles. "The council is fighting among themselves," he explains. "Arguments, physical assaults – people are disappearing – and we have no idea as to why, or how."

"Are you saying there is a connection?" Isabelle asks, saying something for the first time since Alec woke up.

"Maybe," Magnus answers. "I'm going to look into it –"

"You could ask the council themselves," Jace said, sarcasm dripping in icy tendrils.

"Ha-ha." Magnus's sarcasm was just as thick and consuming as Jace's. "You know we're going to keep this a secret. We can't trust the council," Magnus said. "Not now."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Not ever," she said, taking another sip of her coffee.

e


	6. Splash

**Chapter five:** Splash

Alec had gone to the council meeting with Magnus. After days of agony, he had gotten bored sitting around _all _day and _every_ day – he needed to get out and go _somewhere._ Even if that meant traveling into the heart of his seemingly current enemy.

But when he and Magnus had neared the front of the new council building, he was told he couldn't enter. Apparently the council wanted some kind security and secrecy, even though there was no vow or rule stating such a thing. Magnus had wanted to walk Alec back to their place, but he had declined. He was fine, standing there alone. He was nearing age nineteen – he wasn't a baby anymore. Therefore, he need not to be the one babied.

_Besides,_ Alec thought. _It's better to listen in._ Being the mischievous teenager he was, he decided to trek into the back of the building – just where one of its large windows were plastered onto its stone wall. He had climbed one of the medium-sized trees close by and crouched, propped against one of its many sturdy branches.

By the time he had started to listen in, the meeting had already began. About one half of the seats were actually filled in – which meant Magnus's earlier statement was correct. The council _was_ falling apart, and people _were_ disappearing. Not in little amounts, but in large numbers. _Where had they all gone?_

As Alec stared on, he saw more and more arguments break out. There were so many, Alec couldn't hear or focus on one voice. There was a sea – a sea of clashing voices, as powerful and as deadly as storm waves.

The seats were lined in a circular motion; one that made him dizzy from staring at in his current birds-eye view and dramatic height. There was a podium, located in the circle's center – one, he realized, that held his mother. He was far away, but close enough to see her expression of clear exasperation.

Her hands held onto the podium's sides in a strength Alec always knew she beheld. Everything in her features always held power; it didn't matter where she was, or what she was doing. Everything in her and everything about her held some sort of power.

Alec saw this, even when a small child. And still, as an adult, he looked up to her. She was the symbol of strength; a symbol of strength he always wanted to be.

"ENOUGH!" Her voiced boomed and echoed through the building like thunder. The people located around her hushed like silenced rain. "I will not have this," she said, shining in her newly gained defiance. Despite her power and force in her tone, people dared to look at her in disgust. Alec guessed that podium wasn't supposed to be hers. "You're all pathetic."

It was then her toned quieted, and Alec was left to douse in a muffled silence. He couldn't hear anything because of the window; only the yelling and shouting could be distinguished outside of the building.

Alec sighed, disappointed. He jumped down, knowing it was pointless to stay up there; it would only make his legs numb and sore in the morning.

Oranges, reds, and yellows splattered the sky, as if it were their canvas. There was puddles everywhere, as it had rained the past few days in a row. They didn't look muddy or dirty, but nice. They were strangely clear, unlike the polluted ones Alec had seen in New York City.

He crouched down, placing his hand in the one nearest him. Alec watched as the puddle rippled in a sudden bother, spattering the sun's setting rays that bathed in its small waters.

Orange reflected off the buildings and trees around him, creating a scene of nothing but light. Alec had watched as the oranges grew stronger and faded through the puddle's reflection. The sun's rays filled up his sleep-deprived face in ease.

_Why?_ Alec thought to himself. _Why must everything be so beautiful, in such an accursed place?_ He let his fingers dangle through the water and create more ripples. He felt like he was trapped in this world, a world he was thrust into.

Alec felt something touch his back and scrape down in a skewed angle. He watched his reflection – he watched as his eyes, the things Magnus had loved so dearly, squint in what he thought was pain. A demon had appeared behind him, clawing at his back as if he were game.

Alec didn't struggle or try to move. He just _watched_; watched in pain. He heard people walk out of the council building and even more people walk by. Alec knew there was no way they had seen the demon looming behind him – _they would have done something, wouldn't they? _

He felt blood drip down his back and soak his cloak. He felt as the demon tore in further, as though it wanted to reach bone. Alec felt and heard it mumble things: things he couldn't understand.

Things that broke off as the puddle splashed, drenching him in cold water. He looked up and saw a woman standing there as her children rushed away, shamelessly. "I'm sorry," she said, sincerely. "My kids were playing… I'm sure they didn't mean to get water on you." Her long blonde hair rushed in the wind, covering half her face. She looked to be in her late twenties.

Alec saw her face contort as she saw his. "It's alright," he said, standing up and looking away. Blood still ran down his back, as if it were still tearing under the demon's claws. He cursed it as he felt faint, a sign of too much blood lost.

He strode towards the emptying entrance, desperately trying to find Magnus. There was no way he could reach around to place a rune on his back, and he didn't want to ask a stranger to do it. It would cause too much of a scene – too much of a scene that any of them would need.

He pushed through people, staggering around and defiantly looking strange. By the time he had found Magnus (who immediately said he was looking for him, too) all of the council members and those waiting for them had cleared out.

"Magnus," Alec heaved, grabbing onto his shirt. "It got me."

He had then blacked out, knowing Magnus would do anything for him and would do anything to save him.

---

**I know the reflecting demon thing is get old. But it's going to change up in later chapters; I promise. :) Thank you for all the reviews, by the way. Sorry -- it's hard to reply all the time and/or keep track as to who I've replied to in the first place. **

**So thanks to all that have reviewed so far – it really means a lot to me and brings amazingly dorky smiles onto my face. :) So, yeah, my thanks to: Zenycat, xocandoodle, Kara_leafgiggle_smileyface3, ChampionShoes, Katara-alchemist, hi, Frizwizz, ShiroKitsume, Rin1290, Iceprincess89023, SilverAngrywolf, hi (Again? Same person? I dunno lol), LOLqueen, , DisturbingEmily and Cynoyonrae.**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone. **


	7. Jace

A/N: This is shorter than usual, but I felt this would need to be a separate "chapter".

**Chapter six:** Jace

Alec was in Magnus's and his bedroom, Clary "watching" him. She sat in a chair beside his bed, which he was laying down in – supposedly healing. Jace and Magnus argued in the other room (like always), over something Alec didn't even try to or bother to understand.

Having nothing else good to do, Alec looked at Clary. He had given her a funny look, hoping she'd see it as a question, like: _what the hell are you doing in here? And, why, do you even bother to _stay_ in here?_

This had been proven as a semi-tangible method. After several seconds, Clary had shifted uncomfortably in her seat_. _"I was supposed to watch you until Isabel came back," she said. She played with her hands in her lap.

"Oh," Alec said, though he didn't really care. There was an awkward silence. "Where has Simon been, anyway?" He didn't really care about that either; he just wanted to pass the time.

"I don't know," Clary said, looking troubled. "Not here." Alec figured the Mark of Cain had its effects – effects he didn't even want to (or need to, for that matter) know about. It probably wasn't even his business.

Alec tried to be as still as possible so his cuts could heal. This was proven difficult, since so many distractions sounded around him. Clary, who stared at him as if he were a disease. Jace, whose voice boomed throughout the other room and travelled into his current one. And Magnus, who was also arguing with Jace (though he didn't raise his voice), wasn't in there – with him –like he was supposed to be.

But this poignant thought was cut off by a sudden feeling which left Alec feeling fuzzy and incoherent. Things around him felt like it were molding into circlets and shapeless blurs. Some kind of ringing – one that he had realized he had heard before – started to tackle his ears and hush their abilities to listen and attest to him.

"Are you… okay?" Clary asked, standing abruptly. Alec had sat up and was making his way out the door. He didn't exactly care about his hair, standing up in a crown around his head. Or his clothing, which seemed to not be clothing at all.

Alec couldn't control his movements or summon up his ability to speak. Everything was a blur; a mash of color. He remembered hearing Clary call out and run after him. He wasn't sure what she said, exactly. He wasn't sure as to what was going on.

His mind only seemed to breathe in desire. Desire for something he couldn't dare want, couldn't dare need. It screamed for someone, screeched in woe – like a lover were to be killed, like a child that had lost his mother.

He saw Features. Features that were strangely angelic: one that included a flash of blonde hair. Golden eyes that shone in nothing but bravery. And it suddenly became clear; he had thought of only one person, and one person only. Alec's thoughts were on one goal, and one goal only.

_Jace._ All he heard, and all he thought was _Jace. _All he would ever need, and all he would ever want: _Jacejacejace_.

When he walked out the door, Magnus was standing there in front of him. He didn't see him ask him questions, or kindly put his hand on his arm. He saw only _Jace_.

On the kitchen counter, his eyes caught a glimpse of where a knife lay. Without thinking, he picked it up.

He heard people calling out his name, his actions. But all he heard were his thoughts; what he thought to be _his_ thoughts. He heard them pleading for _him_ to stop… when he didn't even know how or why he was even moving.

They were pleading for him to listen, wait, and to understand. But he only saw the golden eyes. The silvery blonde hair. The beautiful face he wished that he could have; that he wished he could belong to.

As he dared to walk towards Jace, he saw the golden eyes widen. The glint of bravery was gone and was replaced with a sliver of worry. Fear. Fear for not himself, but for his friend. For his brother.

Alec wanted those eyes. He wanted them to be gauged and ripped out and splayed on the floor. "_Jace_," Alec whispered. He heard voices in his head, yelling: _Jacejacejacejacejace_. He heard his thoughts scramble around, as if they were dying and crawling on the kitchen floor.

But he felt something hit him, finishing off his thoughts, and him losing his grip. The knife had clattered to the floor. He fell back, too - right into someone's arms. He lost consciousness for the hundredth time he had since he arrived in Idris.

He hoped to the Angel it were to be the last time.

--


	8. Tell

**Chapter seven:** Tell

Alec was walking; again walking down the streets of Idris. The moon hung low that evening, looking as sullen and as grim as he was. The dusk of the heavens seemed to perch on top of the Glass City's buildings and droop in melancholy - just as the city lights seemed to be dimmed – adding in with the feeling of loss and unfortunate events that hung over Alec like a sharp, thin stake.

He felt lost. He _was _lost. Even though he knew this part of the city like the back of his hand, even though he had weeks of practice from spending his free time walking around, aimlessly. Alec felt alone. He _was_ alone. Even with Magnus trekking beside him, even with him holding Alec close by one of his lean arms.

Magnus was speaking, but Alec felt as though his words poured themselves into a thick jumble; he was looking to the ground, watching them fall onto the bricked floors. "Alec…" Magnus said, as if sensing his silence. "Talk to me."

Alec shook and bowed his head. Silence overcame him; silence perpetuated, went through him in a never-ending ball of insecurity – the insecurity caused by the demons that haunted him. Normally, he'd have no problems fighting demons. He had a weapon, and he had the skills to fight them. But, this time, he didn't have any of that. All he had was his mind. All he had to fight was _his own_ mind.

"Look at it this way," Magnus said. They were still walking down the roads; the roads that seemed to be as dead and as silent as the current, black night. "I can talk to you; you can talk to me. And nothing is going to ever stop… no one can _ever _stop that kind of communication we have." Alec acknowledged that to be true. They had now known each other for over a year, and they had almost never stopped talking to each other. It was just how they were, as a couple.

Alec looked at Magnus, then, straight in the eye. "You want to know what's keeping me awake," he said. It wasn't a question. Just as they neared the bridge ahead, Alec lifted his arms and rubbed his eyes. The bridge would arc above their heads as they would walk under; and it was always dark in there. Dark, murky and uncanny. But, of course, nothing a Shadowhunter or Warlock would notice.

"Well, yes," Magnus said. "Were you paying attention to my whole sleep-is-good-for-you lecture?"

Alec shrugged. "Not really. Sorry."

"It's alright," Magnus sighed. They were passing under the bridge, darkness overcoming and staying with them. The moon's light was gone, so it stuck onto their backs like a thick, black paint.

Alec's boots made loud, echoed noises and seemed to stick more and more into the ground with each step. "It's just the nightmares," he said. It came out fast, almost too fast for Magnus to understand. "Demons, Sebastian," he arcs his neck and looks behind him and Magnus – outside the bridge's entrance. He sees nothing but the buildings, homes and the moon's luminescent shine. "My brother."

Magnus gave him a disgusted look. "Jace?"

"No," Alec replied. "Max."

"Oh," Magnus says, looking up.

"What?" Alec looks to the ceiling. The only potentially icky things there were bugs; big bugs he swore had more than a couple hundred legs.

"Nothing," Magnus said. "I'm just thinking."

"Don't even think about it," Alec said. "There is _no_ connection. There is none _at all_."

"I wouldn't say that..." Magnus pulled him in tighter. "But there always had been something about dreams."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Dreams always bring answers. Answers from your subconscious. Whether its stress, pain, something supernatural…" He pouts. "Or if you're lacking in sex-life."

Alec ignored the last part. "So you're saying I'm stressed." They exited the bridge, then, and the moon's light touched them once again.

"No. Well," Magnus looks at him. "You look stressed. But that's not my point." He looks ahead, once again – way too vigilantly to be the laid back, free spirited Magnus. Something was wrong. "You're saying you saw Max. Demons, Sebastian."

"Yes."

"I think someone could be giving you messages… multiple people, even. Remember when Valentine was killing those Downworlder children? I had dreams, then – given to me." Alec watched as the moon's light shone off of Magnus's skin. He watched as it made his eyes glint – just like the night sky's couple dozen stars. "By one of the children, I think."

"I was there," Alec voiced. "With Max. The day he died." He saw a middle-aged man – who was sitting on a bench nearby, smoking – eyeing them carefully.

Magnus looks at Alec sympathetically. "Remember; this is your own mind. If someone… _something_ is trying to tell you something, it's passing through _you_. Things can be distorted. Things can even be lost."

Alec's heels dug into the ground and stop. Magnus (who's arm was still around him), was forced to stop along with him. Alec spoke. e "Then… what about before?" When he saw that Magnus looked confused, he elaborated. "With Jace."

"I don't know. I just know… whoever that was, it wasn't you."

Alec gets out of Magnus's grip and faces him, straight on. He lifted his arms and wraps them around Magnus's neck. Magnus takes his own arms and entangles them around Alec's waist. "Thank you," Alec said, not caring about the man behind him.

He kisses Magnus, and Magnus kisses him back.

--

A note: As a part of The Day of Silence (4/16/2010), I'm dedicating this chapter to all of the silenced gay, lesbian, bisexual, transsexual, queer and questioning teens. No one in today's world deserves to be silenced and/or bullied; not now, not ever.

And a thank you for all the reviews thus far! I never thought I would get 40+ reviews. And if you're confused, don't worry. It'll all make sense in the end (hopefully? LOL JK).


	9. I Shall Tell No Lies

**Chapter eight:** I Shall Tell No Lies

"Please," Isabelle said. She was sitting across from Magnus, who was eyeing her suspiciously. They were back at Alec and Magnus's place, and it was nearly two o' clock in the morning. Normally, neither of them wouldn't be awake at that time, but that particular discussion had called for it. They both had a mission, and they both had a goal.

"No," Magnus said. "You can't do that – not for me." He picked up his coffee and took a small sip. "I could always do this myself… for him, I would do anything–"

"I know you would," Isabelle answers. "But I would, too. He's my brother. And I planned to go there, anyway…"

Magnus leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head and stretching. He had been stressed and sleep-deprived himself. "For what?"

"To see Meliorn," Isabelle looked down, watching the dark liquid of her own coffee turn. "And this is the perfect excuse." She looked up, and when she saw the look splayed on Magnus's face, rephrased herself. "Not that I wouldn't go in normal circumstances."

"I'm aware."

"Magnus, you don't get it—"

"No," he said, sitting up slowly and speaking even more carefully. "I get it. I get who you want to see. I get that you'd do anything for your brother. And I get that if more than one person goes to the Seelie Queen, there could be more… losses. Ones that are uncalled for."

"Then why not?" She was looking out the window, now. It was open, so they could hear things that had gone on outside. Isabelle had heard a couple of people shift by, and others talking. She also could have heard things that could hurt them; things that could have included demons.

"You can't go by yourself. Not now."

Isabelle's expression turned into one of aghast. She felt like he was putting her down – as if she were a little girl, as if she could never do things for herself. She picks up her coffee. "My parents won't ever know. The council won't ever know."

"What ever happened to Alec?"

"He won't know either!" She slams the coffee onto the table, the liquid dripping and glass shards breaking into her hands. "Why can't you just lie? Just lie, and I'll come back," she said, her voiced dropping multiple octaves. "I'll come back for him. And you can't leave. He needs you more."

Magnus cussed. "Don't wake the neighbors, please."

"Don't dodge me."

Magnus looks out the window Isabelle had looked out before. If anyone knew what was happening to Alec and the council, the Seelie Queen would know. "Alright," he said, in surrender. "But you need to take a friend of mine with you."

--

Alec dreamed that night. He dreamed of the faerie tales he had heard when he was younger, he dreamed of the songs his mother would sing to him in hopes of his slumber. He even dreamed of Magnus, who looked at him as if he were the best – the most precious jewel on earth.

He momentarily saw Jace, who was sitting with Clary. They weren't on anything in particular, and they weren't in any particular place. They just seemed to float in a never-ending spot of white. Alec watched as Jace's mouth moved and formed words, a crooked smile plastered on his face. He had a glint in his eye, one Alec had never seen before. One that made him shift uncomfortably in his place.

He knew he wasn't jealous. And he knew he didn't want Jace – not like before. He was just taken aback. Taken aback about how happy he was just… with a girl. A red-head that was thrust into their lives a year before. Was that the look Alec gave Magnus, just when he was to sleep? Just when he'd wake – just when he'd cracked a corny or maybe even funny joke?

Alec didn't have much time to think about that, as the scene changed just as quickly as it had came. He was sitting up, right in his and Magnus's bed. The lights were off, and Magnus wasn't awake. Alec didn't even see him, as he was fully under the covers and completely turned away. The blue eyed teen was breathing heavily, and the room was deathly quiet.

Until he had heard a creek.

He immediately turned his head, right to the left, trying to figure out what direction he had heard it. There was nothing – nothing but a shadow, completely opposite him. A shadow that did not belong.

The shadow figure was tall and had long, lean arms. It seemed to be male, and have the handsomest jaw line Alec had ever seen – even if it were just a shadow. And it wore large, seemingly oversized boots.

With a sudden realization, Alec jumped. "Sebastian!" He yelled, not caring about the neighbors or waking Magnus. His breathing grew louder and more struggled, and his body started to shake in anger. Alec didn't even have to think. He _knew_ he wanted him dead.

"Hello, hello," Sebastian said. His voice seemed scruffy and old, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time - as if his lungs were filled with ash and gook – as if he were an actual corpse, setting out to speak with Alec.

The shadow morphed out from the wall and turned into the form he was used to see him in. And he walked on, his boots creaking the floor and seemingly pounding against the walls. Sebastian didn't stop until he was right beside Alec, right on the side of his bed. Alec, on the other hand, was frozen. He was still looking ahead, his eyes plastered wide onto the wall opposite him.

Alec felt Sebastian turn and lay his eyes on him. Sebastian was staring at him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He shivered as he felt Sebastian lift a hand and place it under his chin – a gesture he wouldn't never understand or comprehend.

"Why so terrified?" He said.

Alec did not answer. Alec did not budge.

Sebastian sighed. His grip suddenly grew tighter, making Alec cringe. "You're no fun, really." He brought his hand to the neckline of Alec's shirt, and grasped it – suddenly violent again. He yanked Alec up, hard, dragging him out of the bed and crashing him up against the nearest wall.

"Remember this?" Sebastian said, smiling brightly. "We were with that stupid red-headed bitch, the scrawny vampire, and that damned blonde," he said, smiling even brighter. Alec did not know that was possible. "That stupid, stupid, daddy's-boy-blonde."

Sebastian had spoken on. "My hand was on your neck, then. You had been choking for air. Wishing and wanting it. And you wouldn't have gotten it, if no one had gotten in the way." Since only one of his hands had held Alec against the wall, he was able to use the other one to touch the pounding pulse on Alec's neck. "I can feel it. Your fear."

"What do you want?" Alec choked out. Both of his hands had grasped Sebastian's hand, hoping he wouldn't start to seriously choke him. "What are you doing in my mind?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I want you," he said, his fingers that touched Alec's pulse unmovable. "Under my control."

Alec frowned. "Why are you just _telling me_? No secrets?"

"That detail won't matter. It won't change any outcomes." Sebastian leaned in so his face was close – noticeably close – to Alec's. "But I still need you, none-the-less."

Alec wanted to sink into the wall behind him. "Why?"

Sebastian seemed to shrug. "You can't know _that_," he winked. He suddenly dug his fingers into Alec's chest. As he heard Alec's breathing grow tighter, he laughed. "I love your fear. It's so… _human._"

Sebastian suddenly released Alec and let him fall to the floor. Alec didn't make any move to stand, knowing Sebastian would just knock him down again. "It's perfect." Before Alec could ask what was so "perfect," Sebastian crouched down beside him. He put his fingers under his chin, and lifted his head. Alec was forced to look at him. "Sweet dreams, precious."

Sebastian was gone, Alec had awoken, and the time had just chimed four in the morning.

He needed to speak to Magnus.

--


	10. Weapon

**Chapter nine:** Weapon

Alec had awoken with a start, sweat beading on his forehead and drenching his back. Despite the not-so-slight ache that racked through his body, he had gotten up quickly and let his feet fall to the floor in pace. All in all, he felt like crap – but he forced his body to move, anyway. Whether it was lazily or sloppily, it didn't matter. He just had to _move_.

Alec was breathing heavily by the time he had gotten to the door, and opened it – which, in turn, made him nearly fall when he collided into his boyfriend.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted this, surprised. He had stumbled back, but managed to hold his heels onto the floor.

"Alec?" Magnus looked surprised. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "You look like you just ran a marathon." It was then Alec had told him about his dream.

Magnus looked calm the whole time, though he did raise an eyebrow or two. Specifically at Sebastian – the one "person" that wasn't supposed to be alive - the one "person" who wasn't supposed to be bothering them in any shape or form, at least not anymore. But the thing that surprised Magnus the most was _Alec_. That Sebastian needed _Alec_, of all the people.

"So _that's_ why," Magnus said. They were sitting down on their bed, the thunder rocking the house in its new wave of terror. White flashes ricocheted through their hallways and lit up the shadows in the crevices of their faces with ease. "The only thing we need to know is how to stop him."

Alec watched as the fists of rain pounded on his window. "Yeah," he said. He silently wondered if Sebastian was out there, watching him.

Magnus eyed him sympathetically. "Hey," he said. He gave Alec's cheek a playful pat. "I'm working on it. I promise."

Alec shifted uncomfortably and got off the bed, crouching under it. He was going to check his weapons. He _wanted_ to check them, to make sure they were at the ready – that if someone or something attacked, _he _would be ready. He reached under the bed and pulled out his faded blue duffel bag, which seemed to now be way too light – way too light to carry all those weapons, even including his bow. He unzipped it quickly, and found an unpleasant surprise.

Magnus got up from the bed. "I can explain, Alec—"

"Where are my blades? Where in the hell is my _bow_?" Alec fished through the duffel bag with one of his hands, but found nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

"After you attacked Jace, we made a decision to hold onto them for a while." Magnus was pulling him up now, seemingly trying to make him understand.

Alec flinched at the word _attack_. "Demons are attacking _me_ left and right, Magnus!" He knew he could have been overreacting, but at the moment, he didn't really care. _Magnus needed to understand_. "Now I don't have anything to—" He suddenly stopped, mid-sentence.

Alec walked passed a bewildered Magnus, right towards the drawer where he kept his own steele. Almost right after he had opened it, his eyes had narrowed. "Even my steele? Why?" He slammed the drawer shut and sat down on the bed besides. He put his head in his hands.

It wasn't until moments later Magnus had sat next to him. He put his hand on his back, rubbing the usually relaxing circles; but they weren't in anyway relaxing now, and instead drove Alec insane. "I'm sorry… I really am." When Alec didn't respond, he went on. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alec contemplated on either verbally replying, giving him the silent treatment, kissing and/or punching him in the face. He took the simpler (and much more neutral) approach. Silence.

Magnus spoke again. "Please don't hate me. We had to do it."

"You said _it wasn't me_."

Magnus stopped tracing circles on Alec's back. "What?"

"You said it wasn't me. That I didn't attack Jace."

"It wasn't you. But if… _whoever_ decides to control your actions again, it could cost someone's life." Magnus put an arm around Alec's shoulders and brought him closer. "I don't want to do this, Alec. I really don't. But sometimes you have to learn to be the one _protected_, rather than be the one _protecting._"

Alec was covered in sweat. The blackened bags that hung in half-moons under his eyes seemed to be much, much thicker than usual. His hair stood up in multiple angles – like always – looking a bit greasy and wet. The black strands stuck onto his forehead and cheeks.

At the moment, Alec knew he must've looked like the most unappealing boyfriend Magnus could ever have. But he was still there, holding him close. Speaking to him. Telling him he loved him – saying he wanted to protect him.

He surrendered. "Okay," Alec said. He took his head out of his hands and placed them in his lap. He played with them as Magnus chattered more; mostly talking about what they were going to do after they would leave Idris. He had spoken about them going to travel to Europe, Asia, Greece – seeing places Alec had never seen, ones Alec had never even heard or dreamed of.

"And you're going to gain weight," Magnus said, pinching Alec's cheek. He laughed. "You're the cutest thing. I swear." Magnus brushed the wet strands out of Alec's eyes. "You need some more sleep. C'mon."

It wasn't until Alec drifted asleep Magnus realized Alec's neck was red. As he looked closer, he realized they were marks. Marks of dingy fingers.

* * *

Isabelle held onto her golden whip almost too tightly - to the point of it actually cutting into her hand. She watched the entrance of the Seelie court. Its waters spun violently that day, seemingly concentrating into one area of the pond. Like a whirlpool, waiting and wishing to drag them all in.

The female warlock had also given it the once over. Her cropped blonde hair even swayed – though not nearly as much as Isabelle's long hair – and her cloak rode the wind. Even though she was small, she looked dangerous. Almost chilling. "We're going in," she said. "Now."

"Gemma," Isabelle said, reluctantly. They had only met a couple days before, but Isabelle felt like she knew her well enough to call her by her first name. "Are you sure? Look at it." Everything was dark, as if a storm were rolling in. The waves seemed to look stronger by the second. The sky even looked a bit green; as if the blue had decided to disappear one day.

"I know – it's a shithole. But," Gemma paused and brought up one hand. Pink, almost gooey looking sparks shone in it; making her grass-green eyes glow in what seemed like defiance. "I have this… you have your whip. As long as we've got our weapons, we'll be fine."

"Why is the weather as bad here as it is in Idris?"

Gemma shrugged. "Coincidence. There is no magic in weather," she thought about it for a moment. "Unless it's someone's mood affecting it."

Isabelle knew why; Clary had told her. Last year, after the battle with Valentine, the Seelie Queen had asked her for a favor. "Is she at war with her sister?"

"The Unseelie court?" She laughed. "Probably." She let the goo-like sparks in her hand fall. "C'mon, Isabelle. We've got a mission here."

Isabelle watched as Gemma walked towards the edge of the pond. Just before she could let out a protest, the small warlock's feet fell into the waters. They seemed to glow, even in the lake's newfound murky colors.

"Alright…" Isabelle said, more to herself than anyone else. She also let her feet fall into the water. But, unlike Gemma, she didn't walk. She fell. She fell and spun into the depths of the water.

**Author's Note: Yeah… I'm kind of late. You can hit me with bricks now. *braces herself* **


	11. Break

**Chapter ten:** Break

Jace was sitting down on a stool, basking in Idris's newfound sunlight. Clary, too, was in the sun. She had an easel out on the grass, and was painting him on a canvas. He had asked her over and over for a painting of himself - but, for some reason, right when she had gotten around to it, he started complaining. He assured her he wanted the painting. He just didn't want to stay _still._

"Can I have a break?" Jace said.

"No," Clary said back, painting a dark outline to define the painting's cheek bones. She was nearly done; all she needed to do was shade in his silvery blonde hair and paint the shine in the tawny colors of his eyes.

Jace pouted.

"No," she said again, smiling giddily behind the easel. "I'm almost done." His hair was blowing lightly in the breeze, and, despite his whining, had the most peaceful face she had ever seen. He was never a demon; he was always an angel. He had the power of an angel, at least; the reminiscence of a halo. She could almost see its small rays, making his eyes glow and his cheeks light up in an inhumane serenity.

Jace smiled mockingly. "I am quite handsome, aren't I?"

Clary just rolled her eyes. "Don't move. We're leaving soon – just give me a minute."

* * *

Despite the rain days before, it was a nice day to be out. The glass city's sun was shining and beating down on Alec, who was trailing quietly beside Magnus. They were near the center of the city, so the streets were crowded with people shopping. Parents held onto their kid's hands as they weaved through the crowds, holding bags and bags of groceries and clothes. Others (mostly teenagers) were wandering around aimlessly, horsing around with their friends. Showing off.

Alec cringed as he saw one particular group of younger teens giving a shop owner a hard time. People were all the same; it didn't matter if he were in New York City, or in Idris. There were still people out there more concerned with their own well being than others'.

Magnus had stopped suddenly, which made Alec crash into him none-too-gently. "Stay here," Magnus said, smiling. They were standing in front of a toy shop. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec's forehead, and left – disappearing into the crowd in front of him.

Alec stood there for a while, looking through the toy shop's window. There were dolls in display, their eyes glued open. He also saw some action figures, frozen in endless violent stances. They stared at him with garment made out of steampunk and vintage.

As he watched a boy argue with his mother over a doll, Alec felt a certain need to get out of there. He walked and pushed through the crowd, and disappeared out of Magnus's sight. If the warlock were to come back, there would be no way he could see, or even find Alec. It was a bad idea to leave, and he knew that. But he did, anyway. He needed to.

As he walked farther out, more and more people seemed to clear out. Children were being carried in their mother's arms, being cradled. Others were loud and in groups, while some (like Alec) were completely alone. And, after many minutes of walking, no one was there. He realized he'd left the city's center.

Alec felt the sudden need to go back – but he kept walking, anyway. He felt like he was being drawn towards something, and he needed to get to it. Quickly.

But something had caught his eye. He recognized it almost immediately: the pale stone road, the houses and apartments, the stone hard walls. The first dream he had – the night he saw the first demon – he was cornered in that same place. _That_ particular street.

Alec shivered. It was definitely a bad omen.

He felt like running. He felt like bursting down into the town's center, yelling – yelling like a psychopath. At the time, he felt as though it would be rational, though he normally wouldn't think so. Fear could turn people into things they don't want to be. Alec just didn't want to be crazy. To _go _crazy.

He watched in relief as a man walked down the street, right towards him. The man had skin of ivory, and had multiple scars down his arms. He seemed to be well built, and his eyes were as dark as the night sky. But, though he looked young and wrinkle-free, his black hair was lined with gray.

As he grew closer, Alec saw his venomous face. He looked to be ready to strike.

It was only then he stumbled back, bumping into another large figure. Alec hadn't caught his face, but his skin was of ebony; he was as dark and as tall as a tree. Well built, too. Even more than the other man.

He had made an attempt to grab Alec quickly, but he squirmed free. He was going to make a run for it, but he was already corned. Multiple men were around him – there was no way he could get past them. Like burning acid, anger and fear boiling and seized, catching itself in his throat.

Three of the men, including the ebony one, had sparks in their hands. Others had weapons – ones Alec recognized to be for faeries, others for Shadowhunters. His breath was caught, stuck in his chest. Embedded in his lungs. He had seen those faces before. _They were a part of the council._

The ivory one – who Alec knew to be a Shadowhunter – smiled mockingly. "Act on our master's wishes," he said, his voice raspy. It was as cool and as deathly as venom.

Then, another – a faerie – smiled wickedly. Her brows curved up at the sides, and her nose was pointed. She spoke in a tone just as wicked as her smile. "Our master needs you."

Alec had to act. He lifted a fist, aiming right at the faerie. She was the smallest, the easiest target. When he threw the punch, he had expected her to _at least_ take the hit, but she didn't. She had caught his hand.

The faerie smiled even more wickedly as she squeezed his fist, crushing it. Alec had cried out, knowing immediately it was broken. He looked down. Not only did it go limp at his side, it had looked misshapen. Crushed.

* * *

a/n: If you haven't read Holly Black's new book "White Cat," you should read it. It's so amazing, it's scary… lol.

And sorry, my writing is off today. I just figured a chapter was better than nothing at all.


	12. Water

**Chapter eleven:** Waters

Isabelle struggled to reach the surface of the water, but it kept pulling her back down. She felt as though hands were grasping her ankles, teethe biting into her arms. The more she struggled, the more the grip would strengthen and harbor. She constantly looked down in an ever-growing fear, waiting for her eyes to see those retched hands which held onto her – waiting for her death.

Nothing was there, though. Isabelle could see _nothing_. She wallowed and she thrashed her arms in the water, a desperate attempt to get to herself free. But nothing happened. She could do nothing.

It was then she thought she was going to die; she thought she was going to drown, going to never get the help her brother needed. But her eyes had caught a glint of light – a pink one, coming towards her. She squinted her eyes, and saw golden locks – sun's rays delving into the insides of the murky water – and green eyes that glowed feverishly; green eyes that glowed in power.

Gemma grasped her by the arms, showing a new strength Isabelle never knew a little woman like her could muster. Before she knew it, she was once again being dragged – though by a new force. Gemma was bringing her towards something in the ground; at closer look, it seemed to be an unturned patch of dirt… something Isabelle recognized as an entrance – the entrance into the Faerie's court.

Isabelle couldn't stand the loss of air anymore. As they had gotten closer and closer to the entrance, she had gotten more and more faint. Blackness burned underneath her eyelids like ink.

It was then she closed her eyes for good, and drifted into a reluctant sleep. She Hoped she hadn't died, and she hoped Gemma knew what to do as they swam into the delves of the Faerie's court.

* * *

Just as Alec was about to give up, he had felt a strange pain in his head. At first, it started to pulse – not exactly excruciatingly, but definitely painfully. He brought his good hand up, and pressed it against his right temple. The skin around his eyes scrunched up like paper.

It was then he leaned over to the side, as though he were going to double over. Alec heard the joyous chatters of the former council members around him, and was tempted to look up again with a scowl. But he couldn't. No matter how much will power he had put into it, he couldn't.

The pain grew stronger, and he fell onto the stone floor. He no longer heard the chatters of those around him. He just felt the now excruciating pains that enveloped his head, his arms, his torso – everything he needed in a battle. He could have screamed. He could have crawled on the floors and whimpered like a dying animal. He could have even vomited all his stomach's contents, and cried for his loved-ones to save him so.

Images flashed through his mind. The places where Alec had seen the demons, Sebastian, and even the building where Magnus had went to the council's meeting. They had looked so real, he felt like he was there. He felt like he was being dragged from place to place, he felt like his soul was being yanked from his body tenfold.

The only new thing he had seen was a rune. A rune he had never seen before. It was curvy, corners drawn in nothing but grace. It had glowed in an icy blue, charted and written with lines built with nothing but _power._

If someone had asked him to show them what it exactly looked like, he wouldn't be able to. He knew there would be no way he could draw it in such precision, in such skill and such refinement the other angel-human hybrid had been able to.

It was then an image of a boy flashed under his eyelids. He had dark hair, much like Alec's. He was pale and small. Frail. His pink lips' corners were turned up, right in a smile. His thick-rimmed glasses hung on his nose loosely, which made him look even smaller. His eyes shone in a brilliant blue, which let Alec swim and delve into every hidden part of the boy's mind.

But the image was gone, almost as soon as it had came. Someone's hand had grasped his shoulder, and was dragging him away. Alec blinked, and looked up. His vision was blurred, but he recognized him almost immediately. _Jace._

He didn't want to know why Jace was there. He didn't want to ask what happened to the former-council members – he just wanted to know where the boy he had seen went.

"Max!" He yelled, startling Jace. The blonde lifted another arm and was once again pulling him away. Alec realized he was trying to get out of his grip. "Max! _Max!_" He yelled again, though louder. He was trying to be heard. He was screaming into the skies, the heavens – attempting – _hoping_ his little brother would hear.

Alec wanted Jace to let go, but he had merely pulled on him more. _What was Jace trying to get him away from? _As Alec attempted to yell even more, Jace placed hands over his mouth. His cries came out in mere muffles; burdens wading through the air. He tried to pry Jace's fingers from his mouth, but it didn't work.

Between his struggling, he had caught a glimpse of Clary. She was holding a canvas close to her chest, and a bag of paints in another. She was wide-eyed – in awe, almost fear – but at _what?_

In last resort, Alec paused in his struggle and leaned back. He lifted his right leg, and brought his foot down – right on Jace's foot. As his grip loosened, Alec fell foreword, and Jace fell back. Alec immediately felt his head collide with the stone ground. He felt his knees rip and bleed, and his fingers and palms scrape in vain. That didn't stop him from looking up, though – moving – moving and looking –

He paused. The former council members weren't standing – they were on the ground, motionless – as if they'd just dropped onto the floor, as if they suddenly decided to go into some kind of slumber. From what he saw, they didn't have any cuts. They just looked… _dead_. One woman's face was a mere five inches away from his own, making him shiver in something he would almost call _fear_. Her still fiery eyes were open, staring into his. Her lips were parted, and her eyebrows were knitted – as if she were glued into a permanent scowl.

Though to Alec it felt like minutes, he had jumped back in almost a millisecond. He had fallen back and let his hands hit the stone again – as if he didn't care about his older injuries. He felt his broken arm crack again, making him wince.

Someone came from behind him, touching his shoulders. Jace was yelling at him. "We have to go, you idiot! _Now!_"

* * *

**A note: Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize - I've been hooked on my finals lately. I saw multiple people ask me to make these chapters longer, and I've honestly tried to do so. Let me explain: on Microsoft word, these chapters are usually about three-four pages. I struggle to make each chapter in this fan fiction **_**longer**_** than that. :] I honestly have no clue as to why. *shrugs* I just hope you guys know I don't ignore requests like that. I tried~ **

**And, since I live in New York, I managed to grab a copy of **_**Clockwork Angel**_** at BEA. I did finish it, and I thought it was amazing! If you would like to know anything about it, feel free to message me. :] I'm not going to give out spoilers, though.**


	13. War

Chapter twelve: War

Isabelle awoke with an aching chest.

She had seen Gemma watching over her, placing a hand over her forehead - most likely checking for a temperature. Even though Isabelle could have died, all her facial expression held was concern, and not fear. It was no surprise to Isabelle, herself; it didn't take long for her to realize that warlock's viewed death differently. It was more of a relief, rather than a sadness that would overtake _a _normal _human_. They lived much too long to feel that sadness a mortal would, and they often wished for their own death so often they felt indifference towards others'. This was as if they felt mortals were receiving a gift – a gift they couldn't have.

"How are you feeling?" Gemma asked. Her hair was wet, loose strands hugging her forehead.

Isabelle groaned, letting out a raspy reply. "I'm not dead yet," she said, lifting an arm to touch her face, "but I'm sure I look like crap."

Gemma shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "C'mon sweetheart," she said, taking hold of Isabelle's forearm. "We should hurry." Gemma took Isabelle's hand, hoisting her up. It was only then she looked over her surroundings.

Everytime Isabelle had entered the Seelie court, it was always extravagant. It was always adorned with some kind of costly material, and was always made with florists and florists of ornamental plants and other sorts of Victorian architecture. But, this time she had entered, that was not the case; it wasn't the case at all. In fact, the place looked quite old. Almost _abandoned._ The last time Isabelle was in the court with Jace and Clary, there was music playing and Fae dancing the night away. But at _that _moment, everything seemed to be silenced. Drapes hung loosely – some with holes – tables were broken, and the ground and stairs nearby looked like they had collected dust.

Isabelle looked from her surroundings, to Gemma's indifferent face. "What's going on?"

Gemma shrugged. "A war," she said, almost shrugging. "At least from what I'm guessing."

At first, Isabelle didn't believe her, but as they went in deeper through the court, she had become more and more weary. Everything was either gone, covered in dust, or in pieces – right until they had gotten to the giant doors that held the Seelie's leader: _the Seelie queen._ Compared to the rest of the court, those doors shone brilliantly; glittering in gold and silver drapes. Two unfamiliar guards were outside of the door, both adorning graying hair, though every other feature they had looked_ young_. The silver armor they were wearing only made them look younger, and like true warriors; chosen by the queen they would always be loyal to.

One of them spoke with a voice as sharp and as deep as bronze swords. "What's your business here?" He said. His blue eyes reminded Isabelle of Alec's.

"We need to ask the Seelie Queen a favor," Gemma answered. She sounded strong and demanding – but respectful – as that was one of the keys to being in the queen's presence.

As their chatter has diminished, and they had come to an agreement, the guards opened the doors. Isabelle braced herself as she saw what was inside, and told herself one thing quietly as her feet made heavy falls towards the opening: _"forget everything. Just __be charming.__"_

_

* * *

_

Alec thought he was going to vomit again. He could feel it; his stomach flipping and turning as if he were on a mundane roller coaster, and his head spinning over and over again as if he were going in circles. He had no problem concealing that, though; it had been hours since his last encounter with death.

"You can't take him out of here, Magnus," Jace said. He was sitting in a chair opposite Magnus and Alec, Clary sitting on the arm. Alec took comfort in watching her fidget and play with her own hands in her lap; it was much better to see than Jace and Magnus's angry faces.

When Magnus started to speak again and start another argument, Alec spoke. "We can't run away," he said, cautious of the people around him. "If we don't figure this out, _we won't figure out what Sebastian wants_."

"And," Jace cut in, "everyone here is too blind to know what's going on."

Clary gave him a sour look. "A lot of people are working hard. Don't say that." Jace just smiled back, staring at Magnus: most presumably for an answer.

Magnus looked disgusted with him. "Very well," he said. "But we're going to have to find this… _rune_ Alec saw."

Clary sighed; she looked almost nervous. "I can't just pull a rune out of thin air… it doesn't work like that."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Where are these little _premonitions_ coming from, anyway?"

Alec looked at him coolly, ready to bite him back with an answer, but Magnus was the one who had replied. "Does it _even matter?_" He said, squeezing Alec's hand. "It's all we have right now; we're going to stick with it."

Jace pouted. "I'm aware of that fact," he said. He stared at Alec questioningly, the golden tawny looking as strong as stone. "And I'm aware Max _might_ be trying to help."

Alec grunted; he had enough of Jace for that day. Though he would never admit it, it was most likely the embarrassment from his fit he had, after he was attacked by the former counsel members. "You don't believe it," Alec said. His words came out like fire. "You still can't let go of his death, _but you can't believe that._"

Alec knew he was picking a fight with him, but he didn't care at that point. All he wanted was for him to _understand_; believe him like Magnus always did.

* * *

**A/N: **YEYYYY… NEW CHAPTER. XD *runs away* A couple more chapters left!


End file.
